Aro's Mate
by Witch's Runes
Summary: They had met once long ago, but then he had to leave, both promising each other that they would find a way to be together. Years pass, he had thought the other was dead. However, when the Cullens' visit, it's clear that they have a new member. Nothing could have prepared him for the sudden return of his mate. Not that anyone knew about it anyway... What has become of his mate?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Aro's POV:**

I walked down to the Throne room, to say for the passed few days, I had been trying to distract myself, but to no avail. It wasn't that I had nothing to think about, however, the more I was just sitting around and ruling the vampire world, I would find myself wondering, or rather traveling, down memory lane.

It wasn't that I hated the humans like so, not that I would have told anyone, save for Carlisle Cullen, who had recently gained two new members in his coven, making that a total of twelve vampires altogether. To say, I was actually surprised myself when we had heard of the new members.

As I was nearing the doors to the Throne Room, I caught sight of Jane, Alec, and Felix leading the entire Cullen Coven into the Throne Room, making sure that I wasn't caught, I was inside and sitting on my throne long before the group even entered the room, but when the Cullens' came in, there was something strange about the two new members, especially the male vampire, something that sent me on edge about him.

As the Cullens' all filed in, I leaned forward, curious about the new members, who were both looking down, standing next to Bella and Alice, however, I said, getting up and walking over to my friend, "Welcome Carlisle."

Carlisle said, "Glad that you've accepted our letter, Aro. However, I must introduce our newest members."

After a glance, the male vampire bit his lip, his gold eyes turning cold and hardening up, his face becoming a blank mask, his hands clenched into fists, we all noticed that he was shaking, it was clear that he was upset about something, not that he would hide this from the Cullens'.

The female, who was also standing beside him, next to Bella, gently wrapped her arms around the shaking male, and she said, "Dray, dear, what's the matter?"

However, I had to hold back, the sight of this upset vampire was beginning to prove slightly difficult to stay calm, I had to shut my eyes, forcing those memories to the back of my brain, after a few moments of getting calmed down, red soon meet hard gold, after a few moments of looking at each other, ignoring the curious and confused gold who stood beside him, I looked over at Carlisle, and asked, "Care to shed some light, Carlisle?"

Carlisle only said, "If only you knew, Aro."

Just then, we all heard Sulpicia's voice say from behind me, "Another Cullen, I see..."

The vampire's lips curled into an ugly sneer, he soon snarled at me, eyes narrowed, "You broke it! You **_BROKE_** it!"

My eyes landed on my right middle finger, I slowly uncovered my right arm, unable to stop the sudden waves of sadness, hurt, and shame from returning once more after all this time, the sight of a tiny small slowly fading triangle met my red eyes, it was something that I had kept a secret, not even Sulpicia and my brothers, knew about it.

Of course I knew why the triangle was there, for it was the only thing that reminded me of my human, my true mate.

But who is this female vampire, who now stands beside my mate?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _Draco's POV_

If it hadn't been for the hard skin, or the no need to shed any tears, then I'd say that I would be in tears right now.

If only that were true.

But as of now, none of that didn't matter. However, what did matter was the fact that he had broken the promise!

A low growl escaped my lips, what did he think happened to me, of all the things that I have yet to face as a vampire, I dare say that this one wasn't as bad as to when Mother and Father made Pansy and I mate with each other during last year's mating season. True that Pansy and I had, not only become apart of the Cullen Coven, but that we both knew that we would have to mate again during this year's Mating Season, however, Alice had once told us that this year, we wouldn't even return back to London, nor would we have to mate with each other during this year's Mating season, not that my family didn't know that I was already mated to someone else...

It was clear that he would forget after all it, after all these years, Alice asked me, "You ok, Dray?"

I asked, my eyes downcast, I couldn't face my mate, after all these years, "Can we have a moment alone?"

Alice said before Pansy could say something, "We should all clear out of the room... including the Volturi."

The female vampire, who sat on the middle throne, asked him, "Aro, what does this have to do with a Cullen?"

Aro quickly covers the triangle, he clearly didn't tell anyone about it, I could only wonder if the female was... no, of course not, she wouldn't be his, he belongs to me, he's mine, and mine alone.

After a moment, Aro said, his voice calm and like velvet, "Don't worry, I would believe that a Cullen would have kept such a secret, for nearly ten years, if I'm correct."

He stopped in front of me and Pansy, his red eyes locked on mine, then he leans in, and whispered softly, only for me to hear, "Ten long, agonizing years since I last heard from you, my sweet dragon."

I whispered softly, only for him to hear, "You wouldn't dare it, I know you."

He chuckled softly, and said, "Oh yes I would, my dragon, yes I would."

I stood frozen, unable to move, my insides like ice, however, I whispered, unable to hold it in any longer, "You broke it, didn't you?"

He only whispered, a smirk on his face, "Why do you think I kept it all a secret?"

He leaned away, the smirk still on his face, and he said, turning his back to me, "You all must clear out, I need to speak with the new male alone."

But as everyone was clearing out, Pansy turned to me, and she asked, "Dray, you alright?"

I whispered, "Don't worry about me, Pan, I'll be fine."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and she whispered, "Be careful, dragon."

Once everyone was out, I crossed my arms, and said, "It wasn't my choice to stay away, you know, Mother and Father have insist that I must continue with the family name."

He said after a moment, "And here I thought you didn't survive..."

I simply said, "In the end, Potter won."

Before I knew it, he was in front of me once more, only this time, he said, a dark look in his eyes, "What brought you to the Cullen Coven?"

I said, "Father had asked Carlisle to change both Pansy and I, I simply didn't tell anyone about the laws, but long story short, we both ended up changed, we both broke away from our world, we both knew that our kind weren't welcome there, so after a few years, I guess Alice saw us becoming apart of her coven, and that's how we ended up with them. Plus, I knew that my mate was close."

He asked, his voice trapping me once more, "How did you figure that out?"

I couldn't resist any longer, I simply wrapped my arms around his waist, he pulled me closer, and I whispered, my lips hovering near his, "I know, because I smelled your faint scent, and I almost lost it, you know."

He growled low, his eyes darkening, "Your scent is way off, my sweet dragon."

I was away from him in the next second, I couldn't tell him about me and Pansy, it wouldn't end well, not to mention, Father would have my head if he knew that someone else had already made their claim on me, Aro would have Pansy's if he knew that we had done it for the past ten years, Father had us do an Unbreakable Vow together, we both swore that we wouldn't tell anyone about us, I realized that I had no other choice but to have Pansy and I tell everyone the truth about what really happened.

It's time to come clean.


End file.
